Why are These Things Always so Complicated
by Kadaj1008
Summary: Love can spring up in the most unexpected places, but when it is not yout typical love things can get complicated. OCxGardevoir, AnimeGame characters will be in as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story. I do so hope you enjoy it. Also if you would be so kind as to leave your opinion of my little tail after you read it I would be most appreciative. Even if you hated it so much you vomited please let me know what you think. So, now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a new copy of Pokemon Battle Revolution. I think I've given Nintendo enough of my money for them to cut me a little slack hear.

First let me point out that I hate cliches. Tremendously so even. There is no originality left in the world and I hate it. Even at the young age of 17 it seems like I hade seen everything there was to see and heard everything there was to be heard. But then again we would all like to be part of something big wouldn't we? Like something out of a big Hollywood movie, or a dramatic on stage performance. But things like that only happen to a very few people who already exist under the most stupendous circumstances. Like that Ketchum fellow. It doesn't seem like he could lead a normal life if he tried. Personally I feel kinda bad for him but whatever, to each his own. All that being said I was sitting at my computer one dark and stormy evening. I was in a very pleasant mood because I enjoy darkness, rain, and my computer so I couldn't really complain about anything (which I have a bad habit of doing). It was one of those wonderful moments when the city was quiet and all you could hear was the rain, and the thunder and the...

tap

tap

tap

And the tap, tap, tap? That's not right. I also hate it when things interrupt my train of thought. Normally I would have ignored it but then it happened again, in the same spot it happened before, which sounded like it was right outside my back door. My parents were gone for the weekend on some business something or other so they wouldn't get it...damnit. So I rose from my chair my tall rather skinny frame wobbling a bit from the ensuing head rush. I shook it off and moved on. My house is nothing glamorous. We are not rich but by no means poor. We have nice things but prefer out nice cozy small house to a large one. There are only three people in my family. Me my mom and dad. Yes before you ask it or think it it does get lonely around here for me but im used to it and it doesn't really bother me much anymore. I turned the corner and hit my leg on the corner of a counter we just had put in.

"Damn" I mumble to no one in particular.

Moving on I finally make it to the back door (why did that seem to take so long?). I hear a few more taps and wonder if I should open it. What if it's a trap? There have been a pack of particularly aggressive Houndooms terrorizing the locals as of late. No, they wouldn't come out in the rain. And plus what would they do with me? Its not like they are smart enough to capture me and hold me for ransom. Or something elaborate like that. And there is probably was easier food around there than me (not much meat on my bones anyways). My apologies by the way, I have a tenancy to ramble and let my imagination wander, and then be overly logical about things. Needless to say im not very good at quick decisions.

So as I was saying before, I stood looking at my door listening to the increasingly infrequent taps for a good 4 minuets. And I could fill up three books with all the rediculous thoughts that flew through my mind of capture and murder and me saving the day. Finally in my moment of clarity I muttered

"What the hell am I doing" (once again to no one in particular) and opened the door.

I looked down and saw a rather beat up looking Ralts lying face down on the concert that created the walkway to the back of my house. This presented me with a problem. What should I do here? I would like to think im not heartless but at the same time what if it was diseased? Or violent? What should I do? Realistically it looks to be dying if I just let it lie there for a few hours and then moved it out into the woods behind my house no one would know of my negligence. But do I want that on my conscious? It was a tt his point that I looked down and noticed it was looking up back at me. Right in the eyes. Oh hell...now there is no way I can let it just lie here and die. It has some of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Truly, and I look at a lot of eyes. Its always what I notice about people. So needless to say I was compelled at this point to save the poor creature. I picked up its small frail body and carried it into my home making the long arduous journey back to me room coming up with a million reasons a minuet why this was not a good idea. Even still my parents would be gone for about a week yet and I guess it wouldn't kill me to help out a little...its not like I really do anything to help anyone out on a consistent basis anyways.

Pokemon were not my speciality. I had a normal childhood, wishing and waiting for the day when I could receive my first Pokemon. I had it all planned out, I was going to pick a Squrtle and eventually become the best trainer on the face of the earth. Then reality struck. It never struck me how far away I would have to be from home. My nice sheltered, protected, nothing ever goes wrong home. And then there was the problem with my trainers licence. The Pokedex I was given did not function right and I had to wait 3 weeks for repairs and whatnot. Then there was going to pallet town to start my journey. It was a simple one day trip, but I got homesick after 6 hours in the car. And then there was _it_...that damned thing. That infernal creature that ruined over 2 years of my life. My starter Pokemon...my Squrtle. Oooooohohohoho, if only you could have seen it. I eagerly grabbed the Pokeball from Prof. Oak, threw it, and out came the most magnificent thing my 10 year old eyes had ever gazed upon. It seemed so perfect, and he was mine, we were friends...or we were supposed to be. We were supposed to be partners, allies, comrades, and stick it out through thick and thin. To be there for each other and to become strong together. So as I run up to give my new friend a hun...boom a scratch right in the face, then before anyone could react a headbutt to the ribs. I don't know that was the primary reason I passed out, the pain of three broken ribs, or the sight of my dreams literally coming crashing down on me. For the next two years I was terrified of Pokemon. I wanted nothing to do with them. Now obviously based on what I have told you of my story thus far I have gotten over that fear, although I never did go back and get my starter. Im still a licenced trainer...but now-a-days my 'dex just sits around gathering dust. I always tell myself that this year is the year, and that's why I keep renewing the damn thing, but its always one more year away...

So back to the present. Im finally back in my room and I lay the Ralts down on my bed and dash to the bathroom to find the emergence Pokemon medical kit I got over two years ago right before another one of my failed adventure attempts. (Pays to be a pack rat sometimes). When I arrive back in my room with the various sprays and ointments in hand Ralts is lying motionless on my bed.

"Ohgodohgodohgod" I mutter to myself praying I don't have a dead Pokemon lieing in my bed. I bend down close and listen. Thankfully I hear a heartbeat, albeit a small one, its just passed out. "Good" I think so myself now I can examen its body and figure out jsut how badly its hurt. This is the part where (like in every story...fucking cliches) that things go from bad to worse, or in my case I realize just how bad things are. I will spare you the gruesome details of my exam but I was able to ascertain some pretty obvious evidence as to what happened. Firstly it was a girl. I had kinda assumed that it was but it was confermed when I saw her...lady parts were red and inflamed, as well as...ahhh you probably didn't want to hear this but It was bad...and highly unlikely done willingly. The bruises on her arms told me she had been held down. Those bastered Houndoom. No major bodily injury that I could see (it would later dawn on my just how dumb it was that I didn't take her to the Pokecenter, she could have been bleeding internally or something). The most sever damage was emotional for sure. But how could I help? Its not like I could speak Pokemon or anything...

_Thank you_

"What the hell?" I said outloud to the voice I heard in my head. Then I felt something touch my hand. It was Ralts.

_Thank you for...saving...me..._

"What!? Its talking to me...in my mind?!" I thought to myself. I mean I know Ralts is a psychic type but how?...Then I realized as odd as it was, she was talking to me and it would be rude to not respond.

"Ummm...don't worry about anything, ok? You are going to be just fine. Don't be scared." Im not the best at comforting people but what I said must have worked because a very very small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she passed out again.

Dear god what have I gotten myself into with this one...oh well...at least she didn't break my ribs...

Hey so thanks for reading! This is my first story and I don't know if I want to continue it or not. If you wouldn't mind leaving a review just to let me know if my writing style is brilliant or rubbish. Kthanks talk to ya soon hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far! No reviews yet but writing isn't about hearing what other people say is it? No, Its about freely expressing yourself and creating something you are proud of. So with that, on with the show!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

So here is my current situation. Im sitting on the couch in my living room. Its 5:22 am. I have yet to sleep this evening. There is a sexually abused Pokemon sleeping on my bed that somehow has the ability to telepathically communicate with me.

What.

The.

Fuck.

(I swear too much. Can you tell?)

I would really like to look this up on my computer but its in my room and I really don't wanna disturb Ralts. Pokemon or not she has gone through a lot and needs some sleep. Oh well, I depend too much on that damn computer anyways. You should see me when the power goes out. Its not pretty trust me.

So as I was siting there pondering my situation and over-dependancy on technology a rather bright flash escaped from the cracks around my door. So naturally I rushed into my room and much to my surprise Ralts no longer lie in my bed, in its place a Kirlia lie there. Why cant anything ever make sense? Seriously what is going on with me recently. Unfortunately my idiot self was too absorbed in bitching to no one in particular to notice that Kirlia had started to cry in her sleep. The shrill shriek she let off got my attention quick enough. I approached the bed only to be almost tackled to the ground. Her arms wrapped around my waist crying into my chest.

_Why!? Why!? What is going on? Why am I different?_

A flood of questions overwhelmed me as I tried to steady myself and figure out just what te hell happened.

"Shh, Shh, its ok, every things going to be alright. Calm down."

I hugged back sightly not too sure what all to do. Hell, I don't even know how to comfort humans, let alone this.

"I just need you to calm down for me."

She just cried harder.

Crap.

"Ummmm...please if you want me to help you I just need to talk to you."

She calmed down a little bit and managed to be able to stand on her own without leaning on me.

"There we go that's a good girl. Now, lets just sit down and we can try to figure things out."

When we sat down on my bed she immediately grabbed my hand, making the situation even more awkward, for me at least.

"Ok...so tell me, ummmm how did you end up at my back door last night?"

Dammit dumb question I shouldn't have said that it will probably just upset her more.

_Well, I was just wandering through the forest looking for a place to get out of the rain for the night and I wandered into this cave._

Now mind you, as she is looking at me her lips arent moving at all she is somehow telling me this all in my head.

_And there was a pack of Houndoom and Houndour already in there. I had heard from a Bidoof earlier that day that the pack was rather violent and I should avoid them if at all possible. _

I was very impressed with her ability to speak. I had no clue how she could do it but she did it well.

_So I turned to run but before I could get out a Houndour jumped on me and pinned me down. All I heard was laughter and unpleasant comments being shouted at me and him. Then I heard something along the lines of "Take her you earned it today!"_

She started to tear up at this point.

_And that's when...when..._

Then she started to cry again and lean into me.

"When _it_ happened" I mumbled to myself.

I returned her embrace more fully this time. At this point I didn't care if she was a Pokemon or not. If she had been though all of this and she had the ability to speak (kind of at least), than that was enough for me. I started to rub her back and whisper a few comforting words to her.

_All...all I remember was the eye..._

"Eye?"

_Its eye...it was messed up...like...there was a scar going down his face and his eye was all white._

Are you kidding me? A scar-faced bad guy? Come on...why does scar always have to equal evil.

"Im so sorry this happened. Really, if there was anything I can do to help please, let me know."

I hated making promises I didn't know I could keep but I had to comfort her somehow. At this rate I was going to float away in a river of tears before I could get to the bottom of all this.

_Then, when he was finished he tackled me out of the cave and I just crawled...and crawled for what seemed like forever, and eventually wound up hear. _

"I see."

_Thank you so much. Really for this...I can only imagine what a burden to you I have been, If you want em to leave I will...I understand if you do. _

This was a point in time that would change my life forever. Of course I didn't know it at the time but it was. I can only imagen how things would have turned out I said no...but thankfully I said...

"No wait...please stay, you have been through a lot and I want to help you."

She smiled at that and boy, what a beautiful smile it was. I had never though a Pokemon could be beautiful, but she really proved me wrong.

"So first I have a few questions for you. Is that ok with you?"

_Yes please, this must be very confusing to you._

"Ok, so how in the he-er actually do you have a name? I've never really spoken to a Pokemon and I don't know it you have names for each other in your own language or...?"

_Well my mother, back when I still was with her, always called me Lily because I would play with the Roseraid that lived in a meadow near our home._

Wouldn't it have made more sense to call her rose then? Oh well...

"Oh so you have a family around?"

_No not anymore I don't think. One day I was out playing and a man came. He was dressed in all black with some red symbol on his chest and he brought out a Golbat from this ball he had. He told it to attack and at the time I was young and it rammed into me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was in this dark space. I could hear people talking on the outside but it was muffled. _

She must have been captured...man in black with a red symbol...hmmmm..

"Tell me something. When you were in this space did you hear anything other than voices?"

_Yes a lot of bings and boops, and other weird sounds...and a lot of yelling. _

The Game Arcade...now I get it...I had never seen a Ralts around these parts before and this explains why...its not a big secret that Team Rocket has a lot to go with the Game Corner and they offer Pokemon as prizes there...

"So did you escape from there?"

_No, eventually I was let out. I don't know how long I was in there but it was too long. It really wasn't a very nice place to be in. It was very dark and cold..._

Hmmmm I was always curious what the inside of a Pokeball was like...I guess its not very nice.

_There was a young boy there and he seemed very happy. He kept thanking these two larger humans...I think they were his parents. He came up to me and we started to play. It was fun in the beginning but eventually he wanted me to battle. I never really liked to fight but it seemed like I had no choice. I also wasn't very good at it. I got beat up a lot and he was not very happy. I never really liked the boy very much, even when he was nice to me he seemed to be mean. Eventually one day I was let out and he told me to leave. He said I was useless and no fun and he didn't want me anymore. It made me a little sad at first, but then I thought I could find my mother again. I really missed her. I searched for what seemed like forever, but I never found anything resembling our home. I think the man in black took me far away..._

So some punk kid got her as a present, was an ass to her and then just abandoned her when she couldn't fight well...have I mentioned yet that I don't like kids?

"I see...you were captured by Team Rocket."

_Rocket? Who are they?_

"They are a group bad people, they think everything belongs to them. Just generally unpleasant individuals."

_Oh I see, but why did they want me?_

"They capture Pokemon to give away to people...as prizes"

_Prizes...I don't get it...why do they think we want to leave our homes?_

A great revolution struck me at this point. Something profound I had never thought about. But I had to worry about that later.

"Don't worry about it too much, its...complicated."

_Ok if you say so. _

"So tell me, you obviousley have not had the greatest expierence with humans in the past, so why trust me?"

_Well, I don't really know...us psychic Pokemon are more perceptive, and Pokemon like me can sense the feeling of others pretty well...and I don't feel anger from you._

Like me? She must mean other Ralts...er Kirlia.

_Ummm..._

"Yes what is it?"

_Do you know why I changed?_

"Changed...oh why you evolved."

_I guess_

"Well most Pokemon evolve as a result of their current form being unable to become anymore powerful and them changing to accommodate new strength. But I have heard of cases where Pokemon evolve under extreme pressure or stress. From what you have been though, it seems that nightmare you were having was just enough to push you over the edge."

_Oh I see...so do I stay this way forever?_

"Yes you do evolution is a preeminent thing."

_Good I like this better I feel stronger than before._

"Yes evolution brings new strength and abilities that you could not achieve before."

_Ok I understand_.

Then something occurred to me.

"You must really want to clean up don't you?"

_Yes that would be very nice. _

"Ok follow me."

I led her to the bathroom and after a rather awkward expiation of how to use the shower I started to leave to give her some privacy.

"So if there is anything you need Lily just let me know"

She smiled widely and I realized it was the first time I had sed her name, and probably the first time anyone had in a long time.

_Yes I will, and thank you soooooooo much for saving me-ummm..what is your name?_

Had I really been so dense as to not tell her my name? Was I that distracted? I guess so.

"Oh right, hehe my name is Plague...kinda weird I know."

_Plague...I like it._

And then she smiled brightly, and I got nervous. I don't know why bit I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that killed my mind. I couldn't think of what to say so I jut blurted out,

"Ummmmmm er thanks...ok enjoy." smiled sheepishly and darted out of the room, and I swear that I almost heard a little giggle behind me.

So this left me in my room lying on my bed with a million things in my head all swirling around trying to be processed all at once. First my revolution. I never had though about what it was like for a Pokemon to be captured. All you see are these trainers on TV with fierce, brave, loyal friends that would do anything for each other. But how do the Pokemon feel? Being torn away from their homes and families. Forced to fight continuously and for what? The glory of their master? The one that tor apart their lives to begin with? And then what about the ones that don't achieve glory, or don't have trainers that take care of them, like Lily. Lily...she has been though so much. Yet she still had something, this life that has been so cruel to her has not broken her. She still has some luster some, longing to live. Even though she has been abused wretched from he family, raped...I just don't know. And what was with that feeling I got before? It was almost like...butterflies? No, no way there is no way I could be developing a crush on someone I just met. Wait, did I just refer to her as someone? As in not something...not like a Pokemon but more like a...person...Gahh I need some sleep. And I still don't know how she can communicate with me. Oh well I guess that does not matter now really. There are just two important things that I need to come to a conclusion about. Firstly, do I want her to stay? Well I guess that's obvious at this point, yes I do. But more importantly how will my parents take this? I don't want to capture her because she seems to hate Pokeballs...and I doubt they would want a technically wild Pokemon running around their house...dammit. Ehh...its never really been that hard to convince them of anything before, im sure that eventually they won't care.

I closed my eyes with a sigh and tried to rest my weary mind. I found peace listening to the sound of the water running through the pipes that snaked their way through out house. If only I knew what was happening to lily at the end of those pipes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooooooo! First cliffhanger I have ever written. Just to clear things up this takes place in Celadon city before Team Rocket was defeated. Sorry for any inaccurate spellings of any Pokemon names or anything like that. Tis rather late at the moment and I need some sleep so I'm not in the clearest of minds at the moment. Well if you have the time, please let me know what you think of the little yarn im spinning here.

Toodles till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings everyone! I have to say the (at the time of writing this) two reviews I have gotten have actually helped me in continuing this story. I almost deleted it today because I didn't thin kit was very good but if someone out there is enjoying it then I might as well continue.

Without further hesitation, on with the show.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

_**Smash!**_

_**Crash!**_

_**Bang!**_

You know...I just found that really comfortable spot. You know...you figit around in a bed or a chair for a little bit and then you get the spot that just feels really good? Well I had just achieved that all too elusive position when I hear the smash, crash, bang, com from my bathroom. Is it really too much to ask for just five minuets in that nice spot? Ehh...it doesn't really matter I guess.

Something like that would have probably gone through my head if anyone else other than the one Pokemon I have ever seemed to be able to come in close contact with and not have to worry about any body injury was in the bathroom. But alas she was and Im pretty sure I hade never moved faster in my life. Also had I had more time I probably would have noticed just how intensely worried I was about what had happened and how odd that was for me.

Anyways, I reached the bathroom and gentley opened the door just to make sure I didn't hit her if she was there, and it's a good thing I did because had I busted in there all gung-ho like in the movies I would have smashed her damn head off (HAH! Take that cliches!). Once again I would have thought something like that had I not been looking at what I was looking at. For once again, beyond any and all reason in my mind this time, she had evolved again. No longer a Kirlia but a fully grown Gardevoir. This one had me stumped. How? How could all this happen?! Now, I am a being that requires reason and logic to maintain my sanity, but all of this was about to make my head explode. She had just evolved _and_ she had not been in any battles sense.

I feel this is necessary again-

What.

The.

Fuck.

First I turned off the shower that was spraying water everywhere. Then I made sure Lily was breathing, she was, good. Now...what? Im really out of ideas at this point. So I just dried her off the best I could and moved her into my room. A quick survey of the bathroom after she was out told me what had probably happened. She must have evolved when she was washing her hair, evolved, dropped my shampoo into the tub, (dammit, that stuff is expensive...) Looked in the mirror and saw herself, and passed out. Its really probably not good for her to be passing out all the time... and I wonder how hard she hit her head...and why am I so damn concerned!?

"Gahh! What's wrong with me?! Why do I care about this Pokemon so much!? And what is even up with this Pok...her?!"

Venting helps at the time but I always feel dumb afterward.

"Why is she evolving, how can she talk, what is up with all this!?!?"

I failed to list why I was talking to myself.

So after my little bout of spewing off smoke I slowly stumbled to my room, too lost in my own thought to even walk straight. Seriously I have always been the clear headed one. Usually I think faster and more effectively than my parents do. What is up with all this. When I finally entered my room I saw her, and she was awake, crying huddled up in a ball on my flood.

"Oh no..."

I got down on my knees and tried to talk to her but I needed to actually be able to see her face so I sat Indian style and propped her back up against one of my knees.

"Hey, hey listen calm down everything is ok alright?"

She knocked me on the ground crying into my chest hugging me and (although I still didn't realize it because my mind was still so clouded) I didn't have any problem returning the embrace this time.

_Why! Why1 Why! Why does this keep happening to me. Why cant I just stay the same?! What is happening to me? Is there something wrong!?_

"Shhh hey don't say that there is nothing wrong you are just having a...growth spurt."

Reeeeeeallly smooth.

She just continued crying, lying on me, on my floor, for at least 5 more minuets. I couldn't really think of anything to say so I decided to just let her cry out some of this tension. Its really hard to comprehend what she was going through. I mean really, if you were raped, and then totally changed physical form not once but twice in the span of about 24 hours how would you feel? I though she was handling it pretty well all things considered.

So once she was calm enough to get her to sit up right and speak (or whatever she was doing) I tried to reassure her that everything would be ok.

Please, Plague, why does this keep happening to me?! Is this normal for this to happen this fast?

"Ummm well not this fast I don't think..."

She just put her face in her hands and started sobbing.

Damn, im really the ladies man aren't I?

"Hey hey, listen" I started to rub her back a little bit at this point.

"Whatever is happening just know that...well im going to be here to help you out, ok?"

_Really you promise you won't leave me?_

"Umm.."

Im really reluctant to say yes because I don't know how everything is going to play out. There are so many things that could happen and her life has been hard enough but instead of being responsible and saying "Well I will do whatever I can but I can not make any premisses for sure"

I took the irresponsible and selfish approach and said:

"Of course, whatever happens we will get through this _together_."

And to this day I hate myself for this line. Not that anything really bad happened because I said it, or I had to go back on what I said, its just the corniest, most sappy, love sick, melodramatic, cliched, and a-thirteen-year-old-girl-could-have-thought-of-something-better-to-say line that has ever had the displeasure of dripping from my mouth. But I said it and if nothing else it really seemed to cheer her up.

So that was kinda the end of the bad stuff of a little bit. I decided not to press the issue of how we can communicate and the evolution thing too much. The rest of the day was spent relaxing, showing her around my house and finding out what food she likes. Salads thankfully seem to be what is best for her. Mother always keeps plenty of vegetables around, she's somewhat of a health nut. Everything went well at least until...

"So im kinda tired, its about 10o'clock. You sleepy at all yet?"

I had just finished showing off, with a little more enthusiasm than anything else, my computer.

_Yea I am rather tired._

"Ok might as well turn in for the night...hmmm ok you con just have my bed...

_**STOP!**_

Just so you know there are very few material things in this would I hold sacred to myself. A small stuffed bear that I got in kindergarten, my computer, and my bed. I had until this point never EVER let ANYONE sleep in my bed. Sleep was the one time during my existence that my mind was totally free and I could escape from my problems. K, just thought you should know.

...and I will sleep on the couch out here."

_Ummm..._

"Yes what is it Lily?"

_Well I don't suppose you would want to sleep with me would you?_

If my jaw could have hit the flood it would have.

_When you are around I don't think about...well...everything that is happening, and I think you might keep the nightmares away. _

It was really hard to keep myself from combusting when she said this. She wanted _me_ to sleep with _her_? In the same bed? Together?! I have only known her for like, one day how could she expect me to do that? But her face gave it away. Her perception of it was totally different from mine. To us humans sleeping with someone implies love, a close bond. All I saw in her face was innocence, and fear. She was scared and I made her feel better. Huh...I keep seeing myself in different ways recently. I would have never though someone would gain comfort and strength...from me.

"Sh-sure I will" and flashed her a, rather nervous, but genuine smile. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she hugged me.

_Thank you thank you! You are really a sweet person._

Wow I wish everyone thought of me this highly.

"Hey yeah sure its, ummm, my pleasure."

So that was that, I washed up a little bit and we went in my room. I lied down first and held the blanket up for her. She climbed in and curled up wight up against my chest. Oh god...does she have to be soooo close to me?

_Good night Plague_

"Good night Lily, ( I had a moment of bravery) sweet dreams."

With that, I thought I felt her smile.

But as picture perfect of an ending as that would have been, no. I lost my nerve. Here I was, she was asleep, I was _holding her_. She was so close to and tangled up with me that I could hardly move without fear of waking her.

"Damndamnshithelldamn..."I muttered so quietly to I could even barley hear it.

"Ok man, just calm down this is no big deal just focus on something and escape from this spot."I half muttered/thought to myself. I closed my eyes looking for something to focus my attention on and soon I found it, although it was not really what I wanted. The steady beat of Lily's heart was perfect. It was so calming and relaxing. Then I noticed how warm and soft she was. She smelled nice too...guess the shower did some good. Yeah, I guess this is nice...ahhhh yea I could get used to it.

And as my eyelids closed and the last thought escaped from my ravaged mind I could almost swear that out hearts were beating in unison. Little did I know, they in fact were, and there was a very, very, _very_ important reason behind it...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there is that, end of chapter 3. I have proof read it twice now and have found all of the spelling and grammatical errors I could find, but it still feels like I didn't do too good on this one...ahh well. So I plan on explaining some important questions next chapter, and because of this and me wanting it to come out just the way I want it too it might take me a few days to get it just right, so it I take too long, please forgive me. Oh, by the way if you are into the whole screamo/hardcore music thing, be sure to pick up the new The Used CD _Lies for the Liars_.

Sorry for the sales pitch I just really like that album and though I would spread the joy if I could.

Toodles till next time.

CHADAM LIVES!


End file.
